


Rollercoaster Ride

by Rejoyce (OliveYou)



Series: Holding and Held Hands [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluffy and Cute, joker has emotions, just very little of them, more hand-holding, my sis is awesome and you can't tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveYou/pseuds/Rejoyce
Summary: Joker walks rather quickly, and Felicia can't keep up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really really like this one

Holding hands with him was kind of like a roller coaster. Your insides turn to mush, and everything shifts in and out of focus. You feel really dizzy, so dizzy that you don’t want to move, not to mention feeling nauseous.

But in the end, no matter _how much_ you thought you were going to regret going on the ride, you’re awful glad you did.

So here she was, unable to focus on anything, barely not falling into him, holding his _hand_ , but otherwise ok.

She tried to remember why she was holding his hand. Oh, yes. She had gotten pushed back in the crowd, and after desperately crying, “Joker! Wait up!” she had decided that grabbing his hand was the best way to stay close to him. Not y’know, _close_ to him, just trying to keep up.

She hurriedly glanced around, but nobody was staring at them. People didn’t seem to think that it was weird. Wait- Did this mean that people thought they were a _couple?!?_

Joker appeared to not be worried about this at all. How was that even possible? Sometimes she wondered how he kept all his emotions in check. Or maybe… He didn’t even have emotions! That’s just ridiculous. She scolded herself for thinking something so stupid.

And yet, it seemed as though that could be an answer. Something so simple…

“Joker, do you have emotions?” She blurted out before she could stop herself.

“Felicia.” Joker said seriously. “Why on earth would I not have emotions?”

And so, blushing rather furiously, Felicia stayed silent for the rest of the trip.  


**Author's Note:**

> That line with Joker at the end is my favorite :)  
> plus the characterization of Felicia is spot-on


End file.
